Wayward Sons And Wild Women
by SassyxSnarkyxBrunette
Summary: - my own take on ssn 9, dean x oc, autoaextent, swearing, romance - Greenlea isn't what Dean was expecting to find when he came to a small town on a shifter case. Dean isn't the kind of guy Greenlea pictured herself being drawn to. But when their paths cross once and continue to keep crossing, is it a coincidence, or is Dean finally about to get what he's always wanted? NOFLAMESPLZ
1. No Such Thing As A Coincidence

THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS COINCIDENCE

This is a well known fact throughout all humanity. If something happens, it happens more often than not for a damn good reason. Dean sat struggling with this fact as he sipped the shot of whiskey in front of him.

"All I wanted to do was save my damn brother." he mumbled to himself as he thought about what his choice, allowing Gadriel to possess Sam while Sam was in that coma not so long ago, well.. What that choice had lead to.

They'd lost Kevin. Kevin had been a good kid, a damn good kid. And somewhere along the line, Dean started to view the lovable and often grumpy jerk as a brother. He'd helped them more than Dean realized, and the kid never should have had to be involved in any of this in the first place.

"To college, Kevin Fucking Solo. Where we should've just let you go, no matter what it meant for our little fight.." Dean muttered as he raised a shot glass into the air as if he were toasting. He slammed back the shot and then turned his attention to the task at hand.

Normally, he'd never hunt alone, but Sam took off after finding out he'd been possessed at Dean's request.. And he'd remembered what Gadriel used him to do.. Sam hadn't quite been able to look past it this time. As a result, for now, Dean Winchester was completely and totally alone.

He could ask Crowley for help, but he wasn't that hard up yet.

The jukebox began go blast Kid Rock, a song he thought he remembered being called American Badass, at the back of the bar near a group of pool tables. His alcohol hazed green eyes scanned the crowd at the pool tables carefully.

The shifter was picking his victims from this place, and for one reason or another, they'd all been the same.. Blonde, early to mid twenties, and they'd all worked at the bar.

The blonde caught his eye and he scanned the men around her warily. She threw her head back to laugh, he almost found himself wondering if tonight, the shifter would lure her out, lure her to her own death.

Meanwhile, the blonde Dean was currently watching rather intently, stood in the back of the bar, poolstick in one hand, long neck bottle in the other as she said calmly to a co worker, "It's like this, Daniel.. I'm gonna jump that 6 ball.. And when I do, boyo, it's game over for you." as she slammed a 20 from her tips down on the side rail of the pool table.

Daniel chuckled as he eyed her. But this wasn't the typically laid back Daniel she knew, the one she was used to, the one she'd had a one night stand with a few months prior to tonight. Tonight, Daniel was not himself.

Daniel was a shifter by the name of Brian who'd been doing this since the 30's or so. He killed the women who reminded him the most of the woman who'd ripped his heart right out of his chest. She'd left him for his brother, left him standing in front of the altar, in front of their entire fucking hometown. Now he sought his revenge out on any and all women who even remotely reminded him of her.

His latest target, Greenlea was no different. She refused to let his 'skin' Daniel O'Neil, get any closer to him than arms length. She'd almost saved herself from his wrath when they had their moment, their one night a few months ago, but then she'd started distancing herself. The thought had him scowling, had his hands itching to rip into that soft supple skin, feel it falling away, feel the blood flowing all over him.

"Don't give me that fuckin look, O'Neil. You know I'm gonna win this.. so do yourself a favor babe and put that 20 back in your pocket." the blonde said as 'Daniel' smirked and then said with a taunting grin, "40 bucks, babe.. I have 40 bucks ridin on you missin that shot."

"You're on, O'Neil. But when that pretty little girlfriend of yours calls me to bitch about you losin money to me at pool again tonight, man.. Don't say I didn't try and stop ya." Greenlea, the blonde in question, said firmly as she bent over the pool table, tongue flicking between her lips as she went for the shot.

The shriek in the back had Dean's head shooting up, he growled grumpily when he realized that apparently the girl he'd been morbidly wondering about earlier had made some sort of trick shot. He might have laughed a little -though it'd been so long since he'd had a reason to do that, so he wasn't entirely sure he'd even done it- and shook his head as he watched her pocketing a wadded up hand full of bills into the front pocket of a pair of ancient cut offs.

"Last call buddy." the bartender said as he waited on Dean to acknowledge him. "Who's the girl?"

"That's just Greenlea.. Came up here from Texas, hasn't left. Said she came to town looking for somebody.. That was probably 6 months ago. Either way, she's a local girl now." the bartender said with disinterest as he blatantly checked Dean out. Dean gave him a raised brow then asked, "She in here a lot?"

"In here? She works the early night shift, man. She hardly ever goes home.." the bartender said as Dean grumbled to himself. He got this feeling somehow.. She was probably about to be this shifter's new target.

She matched the mental checklist Dean had going right now. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he stood and walked over, tapped her on the shoulder just as she was zipping the poolstick into a black and neon pink case and saying her goodnights.

"Wanna play me?" he asked calmly as she looked at him a minute and asked with a slight smirk, "We're closin, bud.. Or didn't ya hear that while you were sitting up there watchin the game?"

A flash of something in the man standing next to her's eyes had Dean really giving the guy another look as he said calmly, "There's time."

"No, bud, there's not. Now if you'll excuse me, man, I'm gonna go."

She shoved past him a little, walked out into the parking lot. "Damn it, why do the cute ones always have to be such a pain in the ass?" he grumbled as he walked out the back exit, into the alley between the bar and the parking lot, crouching just out of sight, watching her as she unlocked a pretty amazingly restored Plymouth Fury GT.

Just as he figured, the man who'd been standing next to her in the bar moments before sauntered up drunkenly, was just about to grab her when Dean lunged and got him from behind.

"Damn it, seriously? I've been waiting on this idiot to make a move for weeks now and you go and stab him? Are you fucking kidding me right now?" Greenlea said quietly as she turned around from her car, locking eyes with the bothersome and drunk yet not altogether not entirely unattractive man who'd been bugging her moments before, inside the bar.

She'd thought **he** was the shifter at first, when he started coming in every night, sitting there until last call.. But then she'd thought about it more.. Everything about the guy screamed drifter.. And due to her own personal life, she didn't see how she hadn't spotted it a mile away.. Drifters usually meant hunter.. Or serial killer. And seeing as how she'd never met a serial killer before, and something about the guy screamed 'protector' not 'mass murderer', well.. She was going with the latter, betting everything she had that he was a hunter, here to wipe out the shifter plaguing the town, like she'd come here to do at first.

Then the bastard went dormant and only recently had he started up again, which had thrown Greenlea for a loop and pissed her off a good deal."

She quirked a brow then said patiently, "Hey bud? He ain't totally dead. Just so you know.." as she slid into the front seat of her car, spinning out of the parking lot. He'd come in, swooped down and taken the thrill of the kill right out from under her, there wasn't much left for her to do in reality. Every one of these things she killed, they reminded her how much she'd lost at the hand of one of them. She took joy in killing the entities, the demons, the shifters, the Wendigos.. She'd take 'em all, gladly. Because the more of them she killed, the closer she got to the bastard that'd taken her mother from her. She'd already gotten the one who'd taken her father, that was the first notch she'd gotten in the belt she wore now and then.

Though she'd argue to her dying day that damn it, she'd **id'ed** the shifter before he even thought to do it. She'd known who the guy was, she'd watched O'Neil very very closely after the bodies started to pile up and she'd ruled out whoever the hell this other guy was..

And tonight, she'd had him primed, she'd been so close she could almost taste the victory.

Now she was pissed.

Now she was tired.

But the shifter was dead and the situation had been handled. It might not have been by her, but damn it, Greenlea still counted it as a win for the 'good guys' left in the world.

Dean finished off the shifter, then loaded up the remains, took them to this little boat ramp nobody ever used and burnt them. He stood there with crossed arms, muttered to himself, "The least she coulda done is thank me.. I mean whether she knows it or not, I saved her ass out there tonight."

He turned on his heel after the fire went out, and getting into the driver seat of the Impala, he drove down main street and past an apartment complex that the Fury he'd seen her driving sat parked in front of.

He slowed down, but he didn't stop. "Hell with it." he grumbled as he parked in the parking lot of the hotel and walked over to the diner next to it. They were open pretty late, he remembered they had pretty good pie.

What he wasn't expecting was to cross paths with her again. And he wasn't expecting to actually keep crossing paths with her, either..

But to quote a wise man, "There is no such thing as a coincidence, ever."


	2. And We Meet Again

AND WE MEET AGAIN

He'd lingered in town a few days, kind of just making sure nothing else popped up on the wires. Not like he had anything pressing to deal with, what with Sammy being gone awol and everyone else gone now, but he'd been in the town about a week.

And he'd managed to run into Greenlea 3 times since. And each one of those 3 times, they spent at least 20 percent of the conversation arguing or trying to one up one another verbally. Still, something drew Dean to the girl.. And something also seemed to draw trouble to her.

He chuckled to himself as he was on the way back to his hotel from his own 'temporary' job as a repairman at a shop downtown to find her standing beside the road, scowling at that Plymouth, thumb in the air, leg propped on a suitcase. Pulling in behind her, he parked his Impala and rolled down the window. "Get in."

"Nope." Greenlea said as she kicked at the non moving car. She scowled and hopped around with her left foot in her hands a few moments before muttering "God damn Plymouth. Why the hell couldn't he have owned a Charger or something cool, somethin I know shit about fixin?"

Dean walked over, undeterred by her obvious disdain at seeing him there. "What's she doing?"

"He.. stud.. He is not cranking.. As in nothing, nada, nein, fucking zilch. Nothing happens when I turn the key.. Oh, it was at least making this weak little whirring noise.. Now it's not even doing that. I was finally about to leave town too." Greenlea said as he basically moved her out of the way after reaching under the hood and popping it, propping it up. "Nice motor."

"Yeah.. My dad thought so too.. I woulda went for a Charger or a Chevelle, but hey.. Not my car, not my choice.. Free wheels are free wheels, right?" Greenlea asked as she propped against the car, lit up a cigarette and studied the man who just seemed to keep finding her intently.

"You followin me or somethin?" she asked finally as she exhaled a perfect although slightly wobbly ring of smoke. Dean looked up and then began to laugh a little. Then he saw the unamused look on her face and then said calmly, "Nope. Why the hell would I?"

She shrugged, slunk around to the hood of the car and said "It's done, isn't it?"

"Looks like.. But if you bring it down to that shop on the main street of this place tomorrow, I just might be able to fix it." Dean assessed as she grumbled and then said simply, "No time.. I gotta get moving. I've got a lead on somethin I've been lookin for for a long time now."

Dean raised a brow, studied her a moment. Something about the look in her eyes reminded him of himself when he'd been trying to find his dad when his dad came up missing. And he knew how well that'd turned out. He sighed as he said "Whatever you're lookin for.. Maybe you wanna stop and think about what's gonna change when you find it.. I wish to hell I had sometimes. Things might have been a lot different for me if I had."

Greenlea nodded then pointed out, "Yeah? Well I ain't you, stud. And this has been comin a real long time." as she leaned in, peered underneath the hood. "Fuck."

"You're not leavin for a few days at least. I'm gonna have to completely take the motor apart.. We won't even start on the transmission. What the hell were you doing anyway?" he asked as he fixed his eyes on her intently. She poked out her tongue and muttered "Runnin from somebody."

"Who?"

"Just somebody, damn it. I talked to some people, they told me some things, then we had a little disagreement... Not a big deal." Greenlea mumbled as she thought about just who she'd pissed off and just how mad the son of a bitch might be. "Some jackass named Crowley, alright? He knew something about who killed my mom. And he wanted to make a deal.. I was smart though.. Got my information up front.. Then I ran like hell."

"Whoa.. Back up.. you mean Crowley as in the king of fucking hell?" Dean asked as he looked at her. If Crowley wasn't chasing her right now, it was merely because he was sitting back, picking his moment. "You do realize how dangerous he is, right?"

"He's just a demon.. And how the hell do you know the jerk anyway?" Greenlea asked nervously as Dean shook his head and shut the hood firmly. "That's it.. You're not going back to your apartment alone.. Not until I make sure the place is demon proof. What the hell were you thinking dealing with him anyway? For a hunter, you're being pretty damn stupid." Dean said as he looked her over, shaking his head in annoyance, amusement and whether he chose to admit it or not, slight concern.

"Again I ask.. How the hell do you know him? Maybe people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones, yeah?" Greenlea asked as he glared at her, not amused. "Okay, so I mighta deserved that one, because I've dealt with him too. But that's exactly why I can honestly tell you that guy is not someone you want to owe something to. You don't even wanna be a blip on his radar, Blondie."

"Can we just get goin? I'm tired and hungry and aching all over. All I wanna do is get bare assed naked, take a good hot shower, eat some bad takeout and watch the really, really shitty x rated movie channel." Greenlea said as she looked at Dean. He gaped at her a moment. He'd said the same thing a thousand times, to his father, during a hunt. It was weird though, hearing it come out of the mouth of a curvy and leggy blonde girl.

"You owe me a beer. Just saying." Dean muttered as Greenlea shrugged and said "Only drink whiskey, doll."

"Okay, then Jack and coke." Dean pressed, not sure why he actually wanted to be around someone. He was basically doing what Sam was right now, just trying to step back, get away from this life, the constant moving, the hunting, the worry and fear, the sadness and anger and loss.

He was trying this normal thing, but this girl and her constant crazy train seemed to keep barging into his subconcious. She followed him to the Impala, staring at him from her vantage point behind him. He felt her eyes on him and smirked to himself. If this were a different set of circumstances, he could really appreciate this situation.. However, it wasn't, and he couldn't fully appreciate it. Not with everything he had on his plate that he'd shoved to the backburner just to sort of take some time, find himself before he went after Gadriel like he intended, for what Gadriel had done to Sam.

"You alright?" she asked as she slid into the Impala's shotgun seat, looked at him. He shrugged and said quietly, "Just have a lot on my mind.. Why the hell were you dealing with Crowley?"

"Because, man.. He has the answers I wanted. He knew which one of those demon fucks killed my mom when she didn't keep her end of the deal she made. They were the reason she died. And I'm gonna get even if it kills me. Not like I really have anything to lose." Greenlea said as Dean looked at her and then said quietly, "He probably lied to you."

"Ya think?" Greenlea mused humorlessly, as she said "That's kinda why I was running.. I called him on his bullshit and he got a little pissy. Shit.. That means he actually outsmarted..." she trailed off as Dean chuckled and said "Yeah.. I've been there.. Thought I had the asshole several times now. Every damn time.."

She laughed a little and he glared, not amused. "It's not funny.. And you're about to find out just how not funny it is. Because whether you know it or not.. You are on his radar now.. You're not safe anymore." Dean said calmly as Greenlea shrugged and said "I've given up the notion of being safe."

"Same here." Dean said as he pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex and got out, following her up to her apartment. This time around, he got to do a little wandering eyes of his own and she smirked to herself as she felt his eyes all over her. If she were the kind of girl given to emotion and love, she'd love to get to know this guy, because she believed in Fate.. And their paths always seemed to cross as of late.

But, of course, she wasn't.

"Shit.. I missed the first 20 minutes." she grumbled as she fumbled with the lock. Dean nudged her aside, slid the key in, unlocked the door as he smirked at her. "Hot date?"

"No.. I just.. It's stupid."

"What?"

"My dad and I have always had this thing.. We watched professional wrestling every monday. I never miss it. It's almost like a compulsion?" she muttered as their eyes met. He laughed a few minutes and her scowl stopped him. She stepped aside and let him in, tossed him a beer in a can from the small retro refridgerator.

She popped the top of hers and flopped onto her couch as she turned on the tv set. Dean wandered around, doing his demon proof rituals, checking to see just how much she'd demon proofed the place on her own. He looked at her and said quietly, "Damn.. I thought I was paranoid."

She shrugged and said with a smirk, "Daddy didn't raise an idiot." as she began to scream at the television, a wrestling match about halfway underway on it's screen. Dean sat down and started watching, and they started talking. For a little while, if he closed his eyes and really thought about it, pretended.. It almost felt like a normal day after a long hard days work.

"So.. What's your name? Calling you guy is getting a little annoying." Greenlea asked as she sipped her beer and pointed out different fighters. Dean chuckled and then said "It's Dean.. What's yours?"

"Greenlea." she said as she smirked at him a little. "About just now and the past few days.. Sorry.. I'm just not really a people kinda girl."

"Same.. But I'm not a people kind of guy." Dean muttered as he stood and said abruptly, "It's time for me to get going. I'll get a wrecker to take the car into the shop tomorrow.. If you let me get you lunch?" while looking at her, wondering why in the hell he'd just said that.

She shrugged and said "As friends." as she saw him out of the apartment, closing the door behind her. She smiled to herself before flopping back down on the couch. "For a class a show off cocky grump.. He's kinda hot." she mused aloud before getting sucked back into her show.


End file.
